comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
VERTIGO COMICS: Lucifer (s1 ep12 Team Lucifer)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA LUCIFER (TV SERIES) YOUTUBE: PLOT: The penultimate episode of this season begins at a Satanist sacrifice, which turns out just to be a freaky couple’s favorite game – before it turns into a real murder, with the man stabbing the woman in the chest. Chloe (Lauren German) recruits Lucifer (Tom Ellis) to help, even though he has been avoiding her ever since they had their discussion about vulnerability. She leads him to the young woman’s body, which has “Hail Lucifer” carved into its back. Chloe and Lucifer meet with the victim’s father at her apartment, where they find a hidden stairwell and a room full of Satanist memorabilia, while Dan (Kevin Alejandro) traces down the body modification artist who installed the woman’s very specific subdermal implants. When removed, the implants are clearly letters, which Lucifer quickly re-arranges into the Latin phrase meaning “Children of the Goat.” A brief search leads them to a local meeting of this particular group, though Lucifer insists on driving there separately. Meanwhile, Amenadiel (D.B. Woodside) corners Malcolm (Kevin Rankin) in a parking garage, only to learn that not only has Malcolm realized that Amenadiel has no power to kill him but also that Malcolm has Lucifer’s get-out-of-Hell-free card – prompting Malcolm to say that he is on #TeamLucifer. The Satanists’ meeting turns out to be a memorial service for their murdered friend, and their lame service infuriates Lucifer. He steps right in and confronts them all – but they just think he is awesome. Chloe notices their leader step aside, so they confront him. Lucifer uses his mesmerizing-look move to determine that the man wants to avenge the girl’s death and would love to quit the Satanist group. He tells Lucifer and Chloe that the girl’s boyfriend had her join the group, and then, they realize that a knife matching her wounds is missing. Later, Lucifer follows Chloe home, and when Chloe steps away to take a shower, he pounces on the opportunity to question her daughter, Trixie. He asks her if there’s any chance she was actually adopted or if her mother has any weird scars. For some cash – Trixie admits that Chloe does have a scar on her butt, which turns out to be a wound from an unfortunate bite from a Chihuahua. Chloe even shows Lucifer her back, proving that she is not an angel sent to destroy him. The police are able to locate the suspected murderer’s car near a warehouse, but inside, they find the boy strung up in a gruesome, crucifixion-like pose. They also find the word “Morningstar” written in red paint, and just in case Lucifer is connected to the crime, they decide to send him home. Lucifer explains that he doesn’t commit evil, he punishes evil – but that isn’t enough to sway Chloe. Dan and Chloe find a cufflink after he leaves, originally assuming it to be an “M” for Morningstar but ultimately realizing it belongs to a local reverend. Elsewhere, we learn more about Mazikeen (Lesley-Ann Brandt) and Amenadiel’s relationship, as the two have become quite close. This causes Maze to hesitate when Lucifer orders her to kill Amenadiel, sending him back to Heaven, pausing just long enough for him to notice and end their relationship. Malcolm follows Lucifer back to Lux, where he’s sucking up to Lucifer big time – acting like a total fanboy. Lucifer notices red paint on Malcolm’s hands, and Malcolm admits that he murdered the boy. He even framed the reverend, thinking Lucifer would be delighted by the whole thing. Malcolm is unafraid, knowing he has the coin – but Lucifer claims he will bring Hell to him, not the other way around. Before he can mess up Malcolm, Amenadiel arrives, and the brothers fight. This time, Lucifer is actually able to fight back. Amenadiel has been particularly hurt by the manipulation with Maze, and Lucifer thinks that Amenadiel has turned Chloe against him. Maze appears – pointing out that she is the one being taken advantage of, and the two end their battle. Lastly, Chloe goes to Lux to talk to Lucifer. He is seriously reminiscing, possibly regretting his entire decision to leave Hell. As she rounds a corner, she finds the reverend dead on the ground, shot in the head. Police appear in the doorway, clearly having arrived with Chloe. She says that she has no choice, holding a gun to Lucifer. The episode ends with Chloe arresting him. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:(Fox) Lucifer Category:Lucifer Morningstar Category:Chloe Decker Category:Dan Espinoza Category:Beatrice "Trixe" Espinoza Category:Mazikeen Category:Angel Amenadiel